Dora OS (Maddox121's version)
Updates Beta 1.0 (August 20, 1999?) * Added Internet * Made 3 sites default sites, nickjr.com, softonic.com and dorabrowser.com * Added Shop * Added Start Button * Added Pink Screen of Death Beta 1.1 (September 11, 1999) * Added BonziBuddy Beta 1.2 (October 31, 1999) * Added Dora Error if you search up "Dora rant" on dorabrowser.com Beta 1.3 (December 30, 1999) * Automatically turns on the computer at 11:57 (Y2K Virus) Beta 1.4 (January 1, 2000) * Removed Auto-Turn On at 11:57 * Added New Logo Beta 1.5 (July 4, 2000) * Added a fake "get $40,000,000 dollars for 4th of July" option that actually steals $40,000,000,000,000 Beta 1.6 (July 5, 2000) * Renamed "get $40,000,000 dollars for 4th of July" to "get $40,000 dollars" but you still lose $40 trillion. 1.0 (August 14, 2000) * Released it to the public outside of testing locations in VyondVille, California and Area 51. 1.01 (August 15, 2000) * Added website domain "dorabrowser.co.dr" 1.02 (August 21, 2000) * Added co.dr to all website domains 1.1 (January 22, 2001) * Added Dora Movie Maker * Added Dora Restore Files 1.2 (May 2, 2001) * Added Anywork 1.21 (June 5, 2001) * Added 1st Anniversary Theme 1.3 (October 1, 2001) * Added a parody of the Windows XP ad where a stereotypical Good User would die off the Bliss hill. 2.0 (March 11, 2002) * Made youareanidiot.org a website you can go to 2.01 (September 24, 2002) * Added Audio Booster 2.1 (January 20, 2003) * Added a picture of Bill Gates' tombstone 2.2 (February 4, 2003) * Removed Audio Booster due to lawsuits 3.0 (August 26, 2003) * Added New Logo 3.1 (January 27, 2004) * Removed BonziBuddy 4.0 (September 24, 2004) * Added Mario Forever to the games list 4.1 (January 11, 2005) * Added TeamViewer 4.11 (September 6, 2005) * Added Dora Membership 4.12 (October 13, 2005) * Added Firefox exclusively for Dora Membership Users 4.2 (January 23, 2006) * Renamed Dora Membership to Dora Gold 4.3 (June 25, 2007) * Redirected Google.com to Googe.com * Added Dora OS Facebook 5.0 (September 7, 2008) * Added Antivirus 2009 5.1 (January 6, 2009) * Made AdF.ly a website you can go to 5.2 (January 21, 2010) * Defaulted every download link to an AdF.ly * Added Dora OS Twitter 6.0 (November 5, 2010) * Added GoAnimate.com to the sites you can visit. 6.1 (February 14, 2011) * Added RegClean Pro 6.11 (August 7, 2011) * Removed the ability to delete RegClean Pro 6.12 (September 16, 2011) * "DoraOS, A Baby Show OS" was changed to "DoraOS, A TrashWare OS" due to the partnership of JBOS. 6.2 (January 30, 2012) * DoraHub made the new home page 7.0 (April 4, 2012) * Added Unlock this page to continue on all websites except nickjr.com and DoraHub.co.dr 7.1 (January 14, 2013) * Added 24x7 Help * Added Dora OS Instagram 8.0 (March 18, 2013) * Added Protogent 8.1 (January 24, 2014) * Added PortalRoms to the sites you can go to 8.11 (August 18, 2014) * Added Safari 8.12 (September 10, 2015) * Added CrashSafari to GoAnimate.com * Added Dora OS Snapchat 8.2 (July 7, 2019) * Switched Internet from Netgear to BetterNet VPN * Added Finobe to the "Games" list. * Made Search.wallpaperscollection.pro a default extension * Replaced MS Paint with the fake Paint.Net. * Made default zip files 7zipper. * Added Adds by Add Remover. * Added Fantom to the Shop. * Added AdultSwine. * Added custom domain ".dora" * Added Dora OS TikTok 8.3 (August 9, 2019) * Added Dora And The Lost City of Gold Wallpaper * replaced all ".co.dr" with ".dora" * Added fake "Restore Windows" button 8.4 (September 8, 2019) * Changeable to Caillou OS or Barney OS * Added Dora OS Discord Category:Maddox121's OS/Error